justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson JC - 2 Alamo
The Jackson JC - 2 Alamo is a transport helicopter in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's the largest helicopter in the Just Cause game series and appears to be based on the real life American transport helicopter Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion. It has 3 visible seats. You can never have a passenger, however, Rico is a passenger during the "extractions" and the "Heavy drop" would realistically require the use of more crewmen than just the pilot. The landing gear assembly seems odd. The frontal ones are very close to each other, which would be not very desirable during landings. A thing to denote is that it's unusually arranged in sets of three wheels. The frontal ones are turned, with the left one with two wheels at the front and the right one with only one. Video about this (see at 3:15). It's made by the fictional Jackson company. Performance It's very slow, the slowest flying machine in the game. Its performance is different during the heavy drop. Right after dropping the box, it accelerates away at an impressive speed, faster than any other helicopter. It's unknown if a jet fighter could keep up with it. The Agency version is indestructible (except for the windows) and completely immune to all weapons. Depending on your Heat and vicinity to Military bases in San Esperito, you may see it attacked by SAMs and military helicopters. It doesn't even take damage after crashing into water, or upside down into the ground, both of which can only be seen if the player Hijacks it. See below for how to hijack it. Versions and locations All versions are armed with machine-guns. The Agency ones never use their weapons, even when the military attacks them. Agency version The Agency has at least two of them. One can see two of them when getting a Heavy drop right after being extracted. It's not possible to get two heavy drops in immediate succession (as long as you're still near the first vehicle you ordered), instead the PDA will tell you that "all the Agency helicopters are busy". The Agency version is indestructible, but Rico can still be killed by missiles, just not the explosion of the helicopter. Do not leave the Agency helicopter alone during a settlement Liberation, as an enemy could get in and kill you without you being able to take it down. When the pilot is kicked out during the hijacking of this version, he doesn't die. He is the person that can survive such a fall from a great height. Ways to obtain the Agency version: *The Agency version can be hijacked by first obtaining a fast helicopter, like a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. It spawns at several Military bases in San Esperito and Just Cause Safehouses. Then get a Heavy drop from the PDA. Then when the helicopter flies over, get in the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera and follow it out to shallow waters. You then have to keep nudging the tail of the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo until it flips into the sea. The pilot will then jump out and in some cases the helicopter will float onto a nearby beach, flip over and then be enterable. *Get yourself a helicopter, or plane. Get a heavy drop to make the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo show up. Then use your chosen aircraft fly higher than the Agency helicopter and Parachute your way to it. You must land on the platform on its side. It should be possible to Hijack it from there. *Call an Extraction (whatever cancelling it or accepting). Then use the Grappler on it and while parasailing try to rise above helicopter. And now land on the platform on its side or on its roof (unlike other helicopters, its rotors are harmless to Rico). Glitch Main article: Just Cause Bugs and glitches. Like all JC1 vehicles, it casts an incorrectly shaped shadow. Only the wheels, the rear propeller and Rico will leave a shadow. Trivia *It's not possible to do the stunt position on the Agency variant, even after player has stolen it. "Deploy parachute" option is displayed instead (when enough speed is gained to do so). Also "Jump to vehicle" option does not show up while using stunt position on other vehicle near the Agency chopper and while paragliding near the helicopter. This is supposed to prevent player from hijacking the heicopter. Although "Use vehicle" option still allows Rico to fly it. *So far, it's the largest helicopter in the Just Cause game series. *The Urga Hrom D in Just Cause 3 is based on the Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion, meaning a successor to the Alamo. Those helicopters are wider and have large orange external fuel tanks on the sides. Gallery The Agency version Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo.png Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo Rear.png Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo Side.png Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo Underside.png Jackson JC - 2 Alamo (Agency).png|The Agency version during an Extraction, just before Rico jumps out. Agency pilot for Jackson JC - 2 Alamo.jpg|The pilot (kicked out during Hijacking). Jackson JC - 2 Alamo, Agency, underwater.jpg|It has been underwater for 10 minutes, but it never takes damage. Agency JC - 2 Alamo indestructible.jpg|The Agency version is indestructible. Rico on JC - 2 Alamo (2).jpg|Rico is walking on Alamo's roof. The rotor is safely cliping through the player. Rico on JC - 2 Alamo (1).jpg Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo without glasses.jpg|With broken windows. San Esperito Military version Jackson JC - 2 Almo.png|San Esperito Military version at the Costa Brava military base. Jackson JC - 2 Alamo 2.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Front.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Back.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Overhead.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Underside.png|Underside view. Notice the odd wheel arrangement. Jackson JC - 2 Alamo (roof of a safehouse).jpg|On the roof of a Guerrilla safehouse. Unmarked version Unmarked brown Jackson JC-2 Alamo Front.png Unmarked brown Jackson JC-2 Alamo Rear.png Unmarked military base on Provincia de los Guerreros.png|In an unmarked military base in Provincia de los Guererros. Miscellaneous Jackson JC - 2 Alamo, Agency and military versions..jpg|Two versions: The Agency version on the right and San Esperito Military version on the left. Jackson JC - 2 Alamo, Land on a Triton Broadsider..jpg|San Esperito Military and The Agency versions on a Triton Broadsider. Military on top, Agency on bottom. JC1 heavy drop 1.png|Dropping the crate during Heavy drop. JC1 loading 1 (extraction, spanish).jpg|Agency version seen in a loading image that explains Extraction. Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion.gif|Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion. Jackson JC - 2 Alamo and HH-22 Savior size comparison.jpg|It's the largest helicopter in the Just Cause game series. JC1 army snipers at a town in Provincia de Castillo.png|At a village. There are two San Esperito Military snipers next to the helicopter. Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito